


prompting answers from the emotions that dwell

by skepticvic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Haikyuu!!, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticvic/pseuds/skepticvic
Summary: This is where I'll be posting all of my one-shots. The purpose for these is stress relief and just getting ideas actually written up.Tags are subject to change and addition. If anyone is interested in a Spanish translation of any of these works lmk and I'll happily do it. Ships for each chapter are included in the chapter titles. Please read the author notes in the beginning for the summary and any warnings specific to that chapter.Enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, James T. Kirk/Spock, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. it's your fault (Zukka)

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice one, also remember to stay home if you do not need to go out, if you do WEAR YOUR MASK (if u don't use a mask bc its tOo DifFiCuLt tO bReAtHe iN then you're automatically saying furries are more powerful than you), and remember to social distance! Hope everyone is safe and healthy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko suffers by himself after an encounter with Azula, but Sokka is there to make him feel better.
> 
> Angst and Fluff

Zuko felt as if all the events in his life were falling into place.

He had been Fire Lord for almost three years and had the support of his friends and his uncle. Suki and Sokka had stayed with him while Aang and Katara traveled the world and Toph went back home to her parents and to teach earth bending. Azula was recovering at a nearby hospital Zuko had chosen himself and his Uncle had gone back to Ba Sing Se after staying in Caldera City with Zuko for a couple of months after he was crowned Fire Lord.

Replacing his father’s advisors with new ones he trusted was the most rewarding decision he could have made. In the two years, he had changed the schools’ curriculum and bettered the relations between the Fire Nation and the other nations. Trade routes were being established with the Earth Kingdom and both the Southern and Northern Water Tribe. He honestly couldn’t have done it without Sokka. His ambassador, advisor, confidant, inventor, and lover. Sokka had been his pillar throughout the trials and tribulations of becoming Fire Lord. From the assassination attempts to the festivals to the stressful diplomatic dinners to the public speeches he thought he was so horrible at. 

Unexpectedly, Azula became good company on Zuko’s least busiest days. They typically laughed about how messed up they were, spar (without fire bending), and drink tea on the days neither of them was up to beating the crap out of one another. That was why Zuko had then decided he would visit his sister. Sokka was in the Earth Kingdom dealing with King Kuei, so Zuko wouldn’t have anyone to accompany him to the turtle-duck pond or the marketplace.

...

“Good afternoon, Fire Lord Zuko, are you here to visit your sister?”

“Yes, is she in her room?”

“No, my lord, she’s in the courtyard. Just a warning, she did not eat this morning and has been irritable.”

“It’ll be alright. I can handle my sister. And please, just call me Zuko.”

“Very well. Would you like me to guide you there, Fi- Zuko?”

“No, thank you, I’m pretty sure I know my way around.”

“Very well. If either of you needs anything at all, do not hesitate to call out for any assistance.”

Zuko found Azula sitting by a shallow pond that held porcupine-frogs, turtle-ducks, and lilies. She held a cup of tea in her hand, staring despondently at the turtle-ducks swimming peacefully in the pond.

“Hello, Zu-Zu.”

Zuko sat by her side and joined her in watching the turtle-ducks. “Azula. The morning is beautiful today. The fire lilies are looking very vibrant.” Zuko turned to look at Azula’s tired profile. “The nurse told me you haven’t eaten. Is there anything you want me to request them to make? I can also tell you didn’t sleep well. Is there anything you want to talk about? Maybe?”

“No.”

“Did you want to play a round of pai sho?”

“No.”

“Did you want me to ask for some bread so we can feed the turtle-ducks?”

“No.”

“Want to tell me why you didn’t sleep well?”

“No. Now, stop prying. It doesn’t suit you.”

“I’m not trying to pry, I’m trying to help you.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“C’mon Azula, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

“And I already told you I don’t need your help,” she yelled as she got up and turned to Zuko with eyes full of resentment and hatred. Her yelling startled the turtle-ducks but neither of them looked away as the turtle-ducks flew away and the porcupine-frogs hopped away.

Zuko raised his hands in a placating manner in hopes to calm Azula down. “I’m sorry I-”

“Gosh, can you shut up! You’re such an incompetent asshole.”

“Yeah look who’s talking! I’m just trying to help!” Zuko stood in order to meet her hating gaze.

“You want to _help_ me? _Help me_ ? It would’ve helped if Father had killed you when he had the chance! If I was an only child I wouldn’t be here right now! If he had killed you, I would have been Fire Lord and I wouldn’t have been competing against you for our parents’ love. It’s your fault I’m in this place.” The teacup she had in her hand suddenly hit Zuko in the chest as Azula continued firing her angry words at him. “You were _never_ fit to be the Fire Lord and everyone knows it. Your own generals hate you. And one day your beloved water tribe peasant will come to realize it, too.” At this point, it wasn’t even yelling. Azula was shrieking the words as if she was trying to letting go of all the emotions the erupted out of her.

Zuko was scared this would turn into a relapse. “Azula, please-”

“Get out! It’s your fault!” Instead of another teacup hitting his chest, a blue stream of fire hit Zuko in the chest and he went flying in the opposite direction. “Go away! Leave!” Attendants came and tried to restrain Azula. “I wish you were _dead_ ! _Leave_ ,” Azula cried and screamed while struggling against the hold of the five attendants trying to calm her down.

…

“Zuko! I heard what happened! Are you alright?” Suki ran towards Zuko as she saw him try and reach his room in the palace. “I thought we decided you were to take me and one other Kyoshi Warrior with you when you went to visit your sister.”

“Please, Suki, save the lectures. I know. Just let me get to my room. Please.”

“But, Zuko, you got a letter from Sokka.”

“Just leave it on my desk. I’ll get to it later.” Suki watched as Zuko opened the door to his chambers and stepped inside. The Zuko she had just witnessed was a Zuko she hadn’t seen in years. Shoulders hunched with an unsure expression and empty eyes. Zuko never waited to read a letter from Sokka. He always made time for Sokka’s letters when he was away from the palace.

…

“Fire Lord Zuko, I have come with an update on the large industrial taxing for the wealthy in the Eastern Fire Nation colonies and all signatures need for their approval.” The advisors’ hands shook as he approached Zuko’s desk with a handful of parchments.

“Leave them on my desk. I shall get them to you later today.”

“Yes, Fire Lord Zuko. Is there anything you need assistance with,” the advisor inquired hopefully. 

Zuko didn’t even lift his head from the parchment on his desk to meet the advisor’s eyes. “No. Have a good day.”

The advisor walked out feeling unsettled. Suki was waiting for him by the door to get his input on Zuko’s behavior. “What do you think?”

“He didn’t even correct me when I called him Fire Lord. He didn’t even look me in the eye. He didn’t ask me about my poor raccoon-cat who he helped take to the doctor earlier this week.”

“What can we do to help him?”

“I think the only one who _can_ help him is Ambassador Sokka.”

…

Seeing Caldera City from the height of the airship was always one of Sokka’s favorite moments. It felt like he was coming home. It also meant Zuko would be waiting for him with open arms when he touched the ground. So, to say Sokka was surprised when he didn’t see Zuko waiting for him was an understatement.

Instead, it was Suki waiting for him. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, Suki, but where’s Zuko? He’s always here when I arrive.”

“Nice to see you too, Sokka,” Suki states drily. “He’s waiting for you at the palace.”

At those words, Sokka felt an unsettling feeling grow in his stomach. “Is everything alright?”

“I’ll tell you more on the way there.” Suki solemnly motioned for him to join her on the carriage which now had his things. “So, I wouldn’t say things are bad, but they’re pretty bad. Zuko went to visit Azula about a week ago. None of the Kyoshi Warriors or any of his advisors knew about the visit until Zuko came back to palace with some minor burns on his chest and neck.” Sokka stared at her in hopes she would explain everything. “It turns out, Azula had been having an off day and Zuko didn’t know when he went to visit her. She snapped at him and started yelling a bunch of things at him. I couldn’t get the nurse to tell me what she said, and I haven’t had a chance to ask Zuko.” 

Sokka squints his eyes in suspicion. “What do you mean you haven’t had a chance? You’re with him most of the time.”

Suki got a little nervous under Sokka’s intense gaze. “Well, that’s what I have to tell you. He hasn’t talked to anyone. He’s barely even eaten, Sokka. The only time he gets out of his office is to sit at the turtle-duck pond in the early hours of the morning when he thinks everyone’s asleep. He’s only had short meetings with all of his advisors and every time a group of them walk into his office he hurries out with an excuse. He works day and night. Tackling everything by himself. I’ve tried talking to him but he doesn’t want to talk to me. He didn’t even read the letter you sent.” Sokka stared at his clenched fists in his lap. 

“He’s been like this for a week? I need to see him.”

“We’re almost to the palace. You’ll see him soon.”

…

“Zuko! Zuko! Zuko.” Sokka burst into their bedroom, a panting mess, and found Zuko sitting on their bed staring at the scroll in his hands. He didn’t even look up as Sokka burst into the room.

“Hello, Sokka.” Sokka looked around the room and noticed some of his things were missing from the bedside table and the whale-seal skin was missing from the walls. There were open trunks at the far end of the room which held familiar blue clothes.

“Zuko? What’s going on? I’m confused. Are you okay?” Sokka approached Zuko carefully but stopped when Zuko suddenly stood up from their bed and looked Sokka dead in the eye. Sokka was startled at his blank stare. Usually, Zuko’s eyes were full of a certain lightness that Sokka had fallen in love with. But now, they were devoid of that light.

“I have your transfer order to the Southern Water Tribe. Your things are packed. The-”

“No. Do not send me away.”

“The apprentice who usually substitutes for your ambassadorial duties will take over.”

“ _Please_ , don’t send me aw-”

“There is an airship waiting to take you to the Southern Water Tribe.”

“No!” At Sokka’s shout, Zuko flinched, and Sokka immediately regretted his actions. “No,” Sokka whispered. “Please talk to me. I haven’t seen you in almost a month. I missed you. Please, don’t push me away. _Talk_ to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

Sokka walked closer to Zuko and took Zuko’s hands in his. “Zuko, I know you went to visit Azula. Please. You know you can talk to me.”

“You’re just making this harder. Please. Just _leave_.”

“Look me in the eyes and order me to leave. Not as Fire Lord. As us. Zuko and Sokka. Look me in the eyes and tell me you want me to leave. And I will. If that’ll make you happy.” Still, Zuko refused to meet Sokka’s eyes.

With no choice, Sokka reach and grasped Zuko’s chin between his pointer finger and thumb and tilted Zuko’s head back until he finally looked Sokka in the eyes. Sokka could immediately decipher Zuko’s sleep deprivation and long bouts of crying from the tired eyes that stared back at him. Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko’s tense form and hugged him with all of the longings he felt from not being able to touch Zuko for almost a month. He heard Zuko exhale a shaky breath. “I’m here. It’s okay.” Zuko let out a painful sob at Sokka’s declaration. Sokka could feel Zuko’s tears drenching his shirt, but he could honestly care less. His heart broke out hearing Zuko in pain.

“No, it’s not, you have to go.”

“Why are you trying so hard to make me leave?”

“You have to. You can’t stay. I can’t drag you down. I can’t watch you come to hate me. I have to make you leave before you leave me.”

“Well too bad, I don’t think that’s ever gonna happen. The turtle-ducks would miss me too much.” Sokka smiled and leaned down to kiss Zuko’s head. “I would also miss my favorite turtle-duck.” Zuko chuckled through the slowing tears and tightened his hold on Sokka. “Now, will you tell me what happened with Azula?” 

“She just said some stuff and I didn’t take it as well as I could have,” Zuko mumbled into Sokka’s shoulder.

“What did she say?”

Zuko sniffled, lifted his head, and took a step back. “She… She said that I… Our father should have killed me when he had the chance. That I was the reason she was in that hospital. The reason our mother didn’t love her. The reason you would leave someday.”

“Oh, Zuko.” Sokka pulled Zuko back into his arms and placed his hand comfortingly against the back of Zuko’s head. “It isn’t true. Everything she said was _not_ true and it will _never_ be true. I love you. So, so much. You are the best leader that could’ve brought the Fire Nation out of the hundred-year war. You are so devoted to your people and their well-being, and I’ll hold your hand for the rest of our lives if you let me so I can remind you that I am here and you are loved and you deserve your title and your throne.”

“I love you, Sokka.”

“I love you, Zuko.”


	2. seduction techniques (Spirk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe we did this again.”/“It didn’t seem like you were having a bad time last night.”/”I don’t remember having this many hickeys in my life, but I’m not complaining.”
> 
> Secret romance, Implied Sexual Content, Humor, sorry if Spock's a little OOC

“I underestimate your powers of seduction.” Spock sat on the floor, interrupted from his meditation by a sleepy Jim in his lap.

“C’mon, babe, you should never underestimate my seduction techniques. Also, it didn’t seem like you were having a bad time last night.” 

“I had not taken the quality of our sexual activities into question. I had taken my own susceptibility to your seduction in question. I specifically stated during our dinner in the mess that my presence was required in the botany labs.”

“I know. I know. But, honey, you really underestimate your prowess in bed. One word. Damn!” Jim really did feel bad for taking up Spock’s time when he did tell Jim he had responsibilities int he botany lab and in the anti-matter lab. Truthfully, Spock was like catnip to him. Or more specifically, Spock’s dick was like catnip to Jim. They’d only been dating for a month, but both Jim and Spock knew that what they had was for the rest of their lives.

“Even so, we cannot bring suspicion to our relationship until the admiralty is made aware of our relationship.” 

“I get that, and I totally agree but you really are irresistible. I don’t remember having this many hickeys in my life, but I’m not complaining. If I had known Vulcans were this possessive I would’ve found one to fuck.” At that comment, Spock growled and tightened his grip on Jim’s hips and flipped him onto his back. Jim just laughed and said, “you should know I’m kidding. I’m happy you’re the only one in my bed, and hopefully, it’ll stay that way for the rest of my life.” Spock did the not-smile-smile and Jim’s heart fluttered at the sight.

“I also wish to have you for the rest of my life, t’hy’la.”


	3. Marry me. (Spirk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Jim said marry me, and one time he actually really really meant it.
> 
> Fluff, angst (?), attempted-assault, a mild depiction of injury, anaphylaxis, Gorn
> 
> Enjoy? lmk what yall think

1\. Coffee

“Sir! The two-year celebration of our five-year mission is in a month. The party-planning committee headed by Mr. Scott and I have some plans we’d like to run by you. When would be the best time to meet with you?” The Ensign speed-walked in order to keep up with the Captain who was rushing to the bridge to get to his post. She held the PADD tightly in her hand. Showing the Captain a list of suggestions made by crew members.

Jim eyed the list quickly before pausing and taking the PADD in hand. “Yes, Lieutenant Rios, Scotty talked to me about it yesterday. How about we meet tomorrow right after Alpha shift and we can go ahead and do whatever we need to do then.”

“Thank you, Captain,” the Lieutenant cheered as Jim handed the PADD back to her and continued his trek to the bridge.

As he turned a corner he heard an all-too-familiar voice call out to him. “Jim! You haven’t come in for your physical.”

Jim rolled his eyes and slowed his walk so Bones could catch up. “I know, Bones, I’m sorry. I’ll make some time this week.”

Bones grabbed his arm and turned Jim so he could face Bones. “You’d better! I don’t want to have to hunt you down,” Bones grumbled as he pointed an accusing finger in Jim’s face.

“Captain!” The Yeoman’s call interrupted Bones’ glare.

“See you at lunch, Bones,” Jim smiled and turned to face Yeoman Haru coming his way. “Yeoman Haru! Do you have the report from the admiralty?”

“Yes, Captain. I have the two PADDs ready for you here sir.”

“Thank you very much.”

“Captain.”

“Yes, Spock. What did you need?”

“This is about what you need, Captain.” Spock lifts a cup of coffee to bring Jim’s attention to it and Jim swears he swoons.

Jim desperately grabs at the cup of coffee. “Oh my God. Marry me.” Jim took a large gulp and he could swear the stress of the hectic morning he had melted away as the coffee settled in his stomach.

“A rhetorical question, I am assuming, Captain.” 

“Sure.” Jim smiled and grabbed Spock’s forearm. “Thank you for the coffee, Spock. You’re a lifesaver.” He could swear Spock's eyes held a hint of happiness at Jim's declaration.

2\. Nurse Spock

“Why didn’t you tell me my translator wasn’t working!” Jim loudly groaned as his legs started to burn from running for so long. He couldn’t believe he had accidentally called the Empress of R’hit’lawa a two-faced snake. She and her guards obviously did not take it well. In all honesty, he was trying to compliment the financial structures set in place because they promoted equity within the civilization.

“I did try to communicate that to you, sir.” Spock wasn’t even breaking a sweat. How could he look so handsome running like this? Wind pushing his bangs back and a light green hue forming on his cheekbones, while Jim was gasping for breath and sweat was running down his face. He probably looked like a ripe tomato.

Jim gritted his teeth as he bumped into a tree and his shoulder scraped against a tree with spiky bark. “I hate how composed you are. How long have we been running?” The forest-type foliage was so thick, Jim couldn’t really see where he was going, he was mostly just following Spock.

“Approximately, three-point-four miles, sir.” Spock had his tricorder and communicator in hand, fiddling with both as they ran from the direction of the Empress’ guards. Jim almost crashed into Spock as he quickly came to a halt as the tricorder in his hand beeped.

“Damn it. Is the Enterprise responding?”

“No, sir. The foliage could be interfering with the Enterprises’ signal.” Spock fiddled with the tricorder a bit more until Jim heard thundering steps behind them.

“Shit! I hear them coming let’s go!” Jim grabbed Spock’s left wrist and pulled him along to who knows where.

“Jim! According to the tricorder, there are cave systems one-point-two miles northeast.”

With that, Jim let Spock go and let him lead the way to the cave system. “Let’s go then. We could take cover there.”

After a bit of running, they had finally reached a cave entrance that looked as if it would collapse with a single poke. “This is the most stable entrance to the cave systems. There is a cavern that will provide sufficient coverage.”

“Thank goodness. I don’t think I can run anymore.” They settled into one of the smaller caverns and hid behind some rocks that looked like they were a part of an old cave in. As they settled down, Spock assessed the state of both the communicator and the tricorder before assessing himself and Jim. What surprised him was Jim’s inability to notice that blood was sluggishly flowing from his shoulder.

“Jim, you are injured.” 

The Captain’s eyes startled open and checked himself before realizing the shoulder he’d bumped earlier was bleeding. Jim didn’t know if it was blood-loss or being tired from running that made is head spin at the sight of his blood. “Fuck. I didn’t notice.” Jim opened his eyes to stare and smile at his first officer in a bashful manner. “You wouldn’t happen to have any spare bandages, right?” At his inquiry, Spock reached for the away-satchel which had held Spock’s tricorder. He pulled out anti-septic pads and one tightly packages bandage. “Marry me, you fucking angel.”

“Your persistent usage of rhetorical questions is concerning, Captain.”

“Don’t sass me. I’m _injured_.”

3\. Shore Leave

Jim sat at the bar pushing the ice around in his drink with the straw. Bones and Scotty were late because of a mishap that happened on one of the engineering decks. An Ensign was making scheduled checks to the warp core,  _ alone _ , which they were  _ not  _ supposed to do. They’d invited Spock, but obviously he said no because he wanted to spend more time with personal research he was conducting in the labs. They’d asked Uhura, but she, Chapel, and Rand were having their own girls night. They’d also asked Chekov and Sulu but they said they were going to play video games and watch a couple of movies they’d been meaning to get to. So now, Jim was sitting alone at the bar.

At that point, Jim just wanted to get back to his quarters and lay in bed while reading Douglas Adams, so he paid for his drink and left. As he was walking to the beam up point, he saw a shady-looking guy eyeing him. Typically, he’d be down, seeing as the one person he wanted was never going to want him back, but he really wasn’t in the mood.

He then heard the stranger whistle at him. “Hey, human with the sweet ass, you looking for some fun tonight?”

Jim didn’t even bother to look in his direction. “Not interested.”

“Oh c’mon, don’t be such a prude.” The stranger was now an arms-width away from Jim, trying to match Jim’s pace.

“I said I’m not interested.”

“Yes you are, you just like to be chased after.” The stranger then grasped Jim’s upper arm in a way that made Jim’s skin crawl and his arm ache from the forceful grip.

“Get lost, you aren’t getting anything from me,” Jim spat in the stranger’s face.

“Is there a problem, Captain?” Jim looked to his right and found his Spock-in-shining-armor watching where the stranger’s hand was wrapped around Jim’s arm. 

“Spock!”

“There isn’t any problem here, we were just chatting.” The stranger increased his aching clutch on Jim’s arm and changed his stance so he was facing Spock.

Spock took a threatening step forward and glared at the stranger. “That does not appear to be true. Unhand Captain Kirk, or I will have to make you unhand him.”

The stranger sneered as he taunted Spock, “why? He yours, Vulcan?”

“I don’t belong to anyone you sack of shit.” Jim ripped his arm away from the stranger’s hurtful grasp and used that momentum to elbow the stranger’s nose. “Let’s go, Spock.”

“Why you little bi-”

Before the stranger could attack Jim, Spock administered his ever-faithful Vulcan Neck Pinch and the stranger was out like a light. Jim could only stare at Spock in adoration, “marry me my night in shining armor.” 

“How many alcoholic beverages have you imbibed, Captain?”

“I actually lost count.” Spock had Jim take his arm as the Captain wobbled away from the unconscious aggressor. “Do you want to come to my quarters, though? I’d be shit at chess in the state that I’m in, but we could watch one of those documentaries that have been on our list.”

“I would not be averse to that idea.”

“Sounds great!”

4\. Popcorn after Gorn

Those hooligans that thought pitting a Gorn against a Human could lick Jim’s left boot. His arms and ribs ached even after being but through the regenerator and his head felt like it was going to be split open. He honestly just wanted some cuddles and a head massage. And just like a miracle, Spock walked in at that exact moment into Jim’s quarters with a bowl of popcorn in one hand. A snack holding a snack.

“I trust you have been resting, Captain, throughout your appointed seventy-two hour resting period issued by Doctor McCoy,” Spock said as he raised his infamous eyebrow.

“Obviously I have, babe. If the yeomen tell you otherwise, they’re lying. No paperwork for me, no sir. Absolutely not. How’s the bridge?”

“You know understand I cannot answer your query due to strict instructions from Doctor McCoy but he has allowed me to supply you with ‘popcorn.’ Is there anything else you need?”

Jim smiled cheekily and seductively stated, “just you in bed with me.”

“As you wish, t’hy’la.” Jim relished the moments he was cuddled up in bed with Spock. They had finally gotten together about two months prior during a diplomatic mission to Regar III. The palace had a greenhouse that housed the most beautiful flowers from all over the galaxy. He doesn’t remember exactly how they got onto the topic of romantic interests, they probably got there by discussing Spock’s bout of Pon Farr a couple of weeks before that. Spock had looked so ethereal under the light of the planet’s two moons. Jim hadn’t noticed that their ring fingers were overlapping as they sat on the bench and he unabashedly confessed his dying love to Spock, even though he didn’t know it at the time. Spock had startled and told Jim he returned his feelings. Both had never been happier and had been dating ever since.

“Did you want to watch the new documentary the made over the history of warp core mechanics,” Jim asked as he leaned his head onto Spock’s shoulder, the bowl of popcorn sitting in his lap.

“James, judging from your earlier expression your head injury appears to be aggravating you. It is best if you rest.” Jim cursed the way Spock could read him like an open book.

“My head hurts too much to sleep. Can I just like take my brain out of my head?” Jim suddenly raised his head and met Spock’s eyes. “Oh shit, my bad. Is it still an uncomfortable topic? I mean, it’s still kind of weird to me just thinking about brainless Spock.”

“I am Vulcan, Jim, I do not experience discomfort.”

“Well lucky you meanwhile I’m in loads of discomfort.” At Jim’s admission of pain, Spock moved Jim so that Jim was seated in between the Vulcans’ legs and leaned against his chest. Spock then brought his cool hands to massage Jim’s aching head. The blond groaned at the soothing movements of Spock’s fingers. “Marry me, you sexy masseur.”

5\. Allergy Hypo

“Aw, Spockums, you didn’t have to go all out for our one-year anniversary.”

“I wanted to, as you would say, ‘spoil’ you, ashayam.”

“I’ve never been here before.” A waiter led them to a table by a grand stain-glass window that depicted the mesmerizing beaches on Risa. The waiter waited for Jim and Spock to sit and started taking their orders. Spock obviously going with something vegetarian and Jim wanting to explore the dishes a little.

“I’ll get this dish, please. Oh! Also, could you leave the yon-kur bar-kas out of the dish? I’m allergic.”

“You got it, sir. Your dishes will be right out.”

“Thank you very much.” After handing the menus back to the waiter, Jim turned around to take in the sight of Spock in the soft light of the hall. “Can you believe it? We’ve been together a whole year now.”

“One-point-one. I apologize for the inability to schedule this outing on the day of our anniversary.”

“Spock, it’s fine. It’s not your fault we were caught up in meetings with the admiralty. Plus, having a whole night with you, uninterrupted. That’s worth the wait.” In a bout of indecency, Spock brushed his fingers against Jim’s which were lying on the table. Jim could feel Spock’s gratitude, amazement, amusement, and overall, his love. Jim smiled in return and pushed back the same feelings through their connection.

The waiter soon interrupted with both of their meals and the moment was gone. “Here you are, gentlemen. Would you like to order something else?”

“Nope, I think we’re good. Looks delicious. Thank you!” At the dismissal, the waiter inclined his head and rushed back to the kitchen.

Jim immediately dug in and quietly moaned at the exquisite taste of the meal he had randomly chosen. Something about the dish seemed off though. Jim thought it must have been his taste buds reacting to tasting real food instead of the replicated stuff they had on-board the Enterprise.

After a few minutes, Jim heard Spock speak up. “James, do you feel well?” It freaked Jim out to see Spock staring at him as skeptical as a Vulcan can look.

“Yeah, Spock. I’m fine. Maybe a little too hot. Do you think their air conditioner broke? Why am even I asking, you probably wouldn’t feel it, my lovable desert-dweller.”

“James, you are perspiring and your lips are swelling.”

“Spock, if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask,” Jim said cheekily with rattling breaths and a slight lisp that was getting worse with each word.

“James-”

“Fuck. B-Breath. Can’t.” Spock’s heart stopped as Jim’s hands went to his throat and awkwardly fell from his chair. Spock quickly got out of his seat and reached into the pocket in his slacks for the sedative antihistamine hypo McCoy had supplied him with. McCoy had engineered the sedative antihistamine specifically for Jim as the last time his anaphylaxis had interfered with his breathing, Jim had a full-blown panic attack. He administered the hypo as quickly as he could and cradled Jim in his arms to calm him down in hopes of slowing his breathing. Spock heard someone to his right call for medical help but was only able to focus on Jim. Soon enough, Jim’s breathing slightly calmed down and his eyes opened enough to see Spock staring down at him.

“Damn. Okay. You’re here. I don’t need my other two wishes.”

“Jim?” Spock observed Jim’s pupils closely and deducted that the hypo had disoriented Jim. 

The drugged up captain didn’t answer. All he said was, “do I know you? Because you look like my next husband.”

It took every ounce of Spock’s Vulcan control to keep himself from rolling his eyes. “James. Cease speaking. Your breaths are still labored.”

“I’m not a photographer. But I can picture you and me together for the rest of our lives,” Jim slurred while a dopey grin adorned his face.

“Cease speaking in hopes of providing comedic relief.”

“Who said I was joking? Marry me, snookums.” Spock couldn’t give him an answer because after calling Spock that blasphemous pet name, Jim was out like a light.

6\. Observation Deck

Spock found Jim sitting in front of the large window in the Observation Deck. It had been thirty-eight hours after the fiasco at the restaurant and Spock had yet to feel his nerves calm. “James, did Doctor McCoy release you from the Medbay so soon?”

“I had to bribe him a bit. I wanted to talk to you as soon as I had the chance.”

“Concerning a certain topic,” Spock asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah.” At the blond’s admission, Spock sat next to Jim on the cushioned bench and observed what he could of Jim’s profile.

“Shall I inquire as to the topic, or shall I wait until you are ready to tell me yourself.”

“I’ll start.” Jim paused and gathered up his courage to continue. At that moment, he would have been grateful for any interruption that might stop him from baring out all his feelings out loud. “I love you, you know that?”

“Yes. I assume you know that those feelings are fully reciprocated. Hence, the consistent shallow melds performed weekly to reduce the chances of our t’hy’la bond from becoming turbulent.” As undeveloped as their bond was, it was still powerful enough for both Spock and Jim to get tension headaches when they hadn’t seen one another for a long period of time. It was powerful enough that Spock had once shown outward signs of aggravation towards Sulu and Scotty when Jim was injured in the Medbay.

“Okay. I just wanted to make sure. I know we haven’t explicitly talked about this but I don’t think I’m ever going to let you go unless you want me to. I love you with every ounce of my being. I love waking up next to you. I love the smell of your incense when you’re meditating while I’m working at my desk. I love watching documentaries with you, even though I fall asleep half of the time. I love video calls with your parents. I love watching you meticulously clean our bookshelf. I love the little crease that forms between your eyebrows when I’m kicking your ass during our chess matches. I love you, Spock.” By the end of his speech, Jim was kneeling in front of Spock. Hopeful eyes filled with tears that reflected the light of the stars outside of the Observation Deck window.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, t’hy’la,” Spock declared as he raised his right hand in an ozh’esta. Jim readily met his gesture.

“Spock. I know I’ve mentioned it before and drugged me certainly had a lot to say about it. I guess what I’m trying to ask is… Will you marry me?”

“James. You must know that my answer has always been and always will be, yes.”


End file.
